The Next Full Moon
by laura-lupinxD
Summary: Remus Lupin, and the full moon, and a fith year. A strange conection. RL/OC/SS


**I own nothing, sadly…**

**NOTE**: tell me what you think, good or bad, I don't care if its harsh, I REALLY want to improve. Please review, and tell me if I should keep up with the story, ill be posting others soon, I promised David he could read all of them.

She walked down the small corridor of the train, she seemed to be in a hurry. She looked into every compartment hoping to find him, but she didn't. She sighted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville in one of the last ones, she knocked and walked in after Hermione gestured her to come in.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked her with a terrified look across her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you guys?" she asked looking around at her friends.

"Okay" said Harry speaking for all of them.

She looked around once more pulling out a very large and very thick bar of chocolate, and giving every one a very large piece.

"I've had some" said Harry.

"Take it" she said pressing it to him, "But don't eat it fast, let it slowly dissolve in your mouth, the effect will be better"

"I think we should be arriving any minute now, we should change into our robes" she said speaking more to herself than the others.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hermione with concern in her voice.

Giving her a reassuring smile she nodded walked away closing the door of the compartment.

She still looked around, hopping to find him, but she didn't. She knew she would see him up at the school, but she needed to see him.

When she got to her compartment she quickly changed into her robes, and felt warmer than before.

The train stopped, and the small corridors of the Hogwarts Express seemed to shrink as students began to pour out of their compartments like ants. She waited until the crowd had become thinner, and made her way out of the train. She managed to get out, and taking a deep breath of the air of Hogsmade she felt some happiness.

She walked to one of the horseless carriages and got on it.

"Nasty those things are, even me dad shudders at how me mum describes them" the voice of Seamus Finnegan told her he was there.

"Did you feel how cold it got, it was horrible" said Lavender Brown in a weak voice.

"Are you okay Lyn?" asked Dean with a tone that carried concern.

"yes" she assured him.

When they reached the castle her concern for him became overwhelming, she wanted to see him, she needed to make sure that he was okay.

She made her way up the stairs, and through the front oak doors with her fellow Gryffindors. When they made it to their table she surveyed the teachers table, and saw him. Remus Lupin was sitting, smiling at her. They held each others eyes for a moment wearing smiles across their faces, but not before long had tiny Professor Flitwik made his way with the Sorting hat, its four legged stool, and a fresh batch of terrified looking first years. Putting the hat on top of the stool, he stood next to it, and the entire Great Hall was silent.

And the hat began to sing:

_There are bowler hats, baseball and even top hats_

_But only one is the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_Don't be too judgmental, and do look pass _

_my frayed and shabby self_

_For Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga _

_left a bit of them in me_

_To choose where you best belong_

_Perhaps a Gryffindor you might be, brave _

_and bold, yes perhaps a Gryffindor you might be_

_Or a Ravenclaw, where knowledge and the _

_ready minded minded always lead_

_Or where the cunning ones always rise, yes _

_Slytherin would be proud_

_Huffelpuff perhaps, were the just and _

_loyal folk will always rise_

_Come on down put me on, and I can tell _

_you were you belong_

_Don't be scared for I only speak the place _

_were you are meant to be_

When the hat came to the end of his song the entire Great Hall erupted in cheers and applause, and Lyn wearing a much lighter heart than before joined the clapping and the smiling. The sorting took several minutes but some of her friends seemed to be getting hungrier by the second, she could've sworn that she heard Ron's stomach growl amidst the cheering coming from the Huffelpuff table as Jenny Trailweather joined them.

She was distracted from Professor Dumbledore's speech by Draco Malfoy, who at the time was acting as if he were fainting, but then—

"On a happier note, I am very pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher" he said with a small bow to Professor Lupin.

Though the applause was scattered and rather unenthusiastic, Lyn clapped loudly earning stares and a warm smile from her new professor.

"Look at Snape!" came the voice of Ron from somewhere down the table.

She looked up to see her Potions Professor, she understood that he wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, but the look he was giving Remus made her feel an incredible amount of anger. She didn't dislike Professor Snape, truth be told. She didn't know why, but Professor Snape wasn't with her like he was with other students, in fact they knew that that she could get away with things that only Slytherin's could. It wa different with her and she knew it, she felt him become less stiff, less cold when ever she spoke or looked at him. But when it came to Remus Lupin, she had a _very_ soft spot.

Before she knew it she saw that the feast had begun, everyone seemed to be happy, and almost everyone had forgotten about the dementors only very few conversations were about them..

It seemed that a few minutes had passed, and after being drowned by the delicious food that only Hogwarts could provide Professor Dumbledore gave the word to go off to bed.

Telling her friends that she would catch up with them in a bit she walked up towards the staff table. She was very nervous, with every step she took she felt that it wasn't before long for knees to give in. When she reached Remus she didn't even know how to address him, which made the situation even worse.

"Er…Prof—"

"Don't be silly" he said to her with a warm smile spreading across his face, and he pulled her into a soft, yet wonderful hug.

She felt something being pulled inside her, she knew it was normal, she hadn't seen him in ages. It was normal, right? To feel that way?

She pulled softly but willingly away.

"it isn't silly, you are my new Professor, so I have to address you as such" she stated looking up at him with a small smile.

"you've got me there" Lupin said, "I must say, you look wonderful, last time I saw you, you never missed an opportunity to ask me how you looked, now I cant help but let you know" he smiled.

"look now, who is being silly?" she said holding down a giggle, "I have to get going , but ill see you soon" she said looking up at the ceiling, and then at Remus.

"yes, we need to talk" he said looking up too and understanding the look of concern that crossed her face, "good night"

She gave him a warm smile and walked away towards the Gryffindor tower. She gave the Fat Lady the password (which she was given to by Percy), and walked straight to her dormitory. She didn't even bother to get dress for bed, she closed the hangings of her four-poster, and laid down, waiting, thinking of the next full moon.


End file.
